


Tickling Your Lungs

by Deadly_Sirius



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idk their ship name, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Squint and you might see it, brief implied stucky, idk what age but let's pretend they're over 18 at least, they smoke some weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Sirius/pseuds/Deadly_Sirius
Summary: MJ sleeps over while Peter and Harley are domestic and smutty. Late night Gen Z kids.





	Tickling Your Lungs

Smoke trickled out of Peter’s open mouth, just floating slowly away without any pressure behind it. After a few moments of entanglement, he exhaled fully and the soft tendrils were blown away by a current of pale gray. A few breaths free and then it’s back to the lit joint for a deep inhale, THC racing down his throat and tickling the darkest corners of his lungs as he coughs.

“Think there are more like you?”

MJ’s soft voice carries over from the bench next to Peter’s as he flicks dark ashes off of the glowing tip.

”More superheroes? The whole team is made up of them.”

”No, I mean like you. Like Spider-Man. Do you think there are more radioactive spiders that bit broke humans who couldn’t afford to pay the hospital bill and decided to wait out the lump?”

The night felt so heavy on Peter’s thoughts; everything was damp and muffled, although perhaps that had more to do with the weed than the weather.

”Nah, I would’ve heard about them by now. The spider was alone, best I know. But who really does? I could find out tomorrow there’s another one of me in Malaysia.”

MJ hummed in understanding and pulled one of Peter's red flannels closer to her body as the steady breeze persisted. Her small cropped black top did nothing against the wind and she'd had that shirt for weeks now. Whenever asked, she said that she'd planned on giving it back to Peter but forgot. He knew better; she just kept it in her bag for whenever she got cold, like right now.

Peter's freaky metabolism kept his equally freaky body warm even at the top of May's apartment building in Queens. He looked down and saw their neighbor's window box of yellow begonias and violet forget-me-nots. He didn't like the combination of colors. May's window was the one right next door. White curtains were drawn but did not prevent any of the moonlight from entering her room. Her window box was empty, spiders and some leftover dirt from the apartment's last tenants occupying its small frame.

Michelle's gentle chin turned slightly toward the roof's door as she inhaled on her own joint. It scraped open and Peter heard it latch shut afterward. The lack of alarm on MJ's face assured him the visitor wasn't anybody to worry about.

It took a warm body clad in a jean jacket with sweatshirt sleeves and hood to make Peter realize how cold his skin was. Perpetually warm on the inside, he didn't realize he had goosebumps or was chilled to the touch, but Harley's sweatpants slid against his legs that were only protected by gray chino shorts and he welcomed the warm body. He pressed his back into Harley's chest as wet hair splayed across his right pec, soaking through the white t-shirt that was doing nothing to break the wind. Harley pressed a light kiss to his collar bone and rested his forehead there while Peter played with the hair that fell forward. The inside of Harley's calves brushed against Peter's as they swung their legs off of the roof.

"I'm gonna head inside," MJ said, standing from the cylindrical fan she'd been sitting on. "I'll make sure I'm quiet. May mentioned a double-shift today." Peter nodded gratefully to her.

The large door opened and closed again as MJ slipped back into the warmth. The summer was oddly cold at night when Peter wasn't wrapped tightly in spandex to protect from the wind of swinging from building to building. It was strange; with Spider-Man came this intense knowledge of New York. Peter knew every alley and every metro station and the opening and closing hours of every bank in the city. He met people he'd never run into usually, whether they were kind old ladies or criminals. But he also forgot a lot about the city. Forgot the anonymity the city granted its inhabitants and visitors, forgot that just walking around in a crowd got you so lost that sometimes you didn't even recognize yourself. He forgot the temperature of the city at night or how hard the pavement was under his feet a lot of the time.

That was why Peter was so grateful for Harley. He would take them on dates into the city and just make them painfully but lovingly normal. They'd stroll around Central Park or get coffee at an overpriced cafe. They got deli subs and had a picnic in the Brooklyn Bridge Park after taking photos on the bridge and pretending they were tourists in their own city. They went to comedy clubs when they could and spent hours just wandering around Queens while Peter pointed out all of the graffiti he saw on his patrols, this time in daylight and without swinging on webs.

They were both lucky. Peter Parker was a nobody and, while Harley Keener was a recognizable name after his very public move from Tennessee when Tony wanted him to intern, Harley's face was only vaguely known by the public. A few photos from the paparazzi and maybe a day or two's worth of headlines wasn't enough to have people stop him frequently. When they did, he smiled and said hello, and if anybody asked whether or not he was on a date, the answer would be yes; they met at the Stark Industries internship program. Somehow, even when the paparazzi captured photos of his hand wrapped in Peter's or the boys sharing lunch together, the tabloids never centered around his relationship with a rando. They just used the photos to say "TONY STARK'S INTERN ESCAPES CRAZINESS AT WORK AS STARK DOES YET ANOTHER CRAZY THING!"

Harley Keener wasn't important and neither was Peter Parker. They got to leave the Avengers' base while Steve and Bucky cringed away from ever going out in public. Peter almost felt bad for them, but he was more than happy to re-experience his city in the day rather than at night all alone.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Harley mumbled after pressing a kiss behind Peter's ear and sitting up a little.

Peter hold his joint out for Harley to take a hit from as he shrugs his shoulders. "Us. Our dates. Coney Island."

Harley coughed as he laughed. "You hated Coney! You said the tourists sucked and that it wasn't fair that you had to share my shirtless body with anybody who glanced over."

"There was no privacy, is all. The weather was beautiful, though, and you know I love fried dough."

"Alright, I'll take you back to Coney."

"Ew, please don't. That day sucked."

"Fuckin' hopeless romantic," Harley muttered, flicking the side of Peter's face. As Peter whined, Harley made it up to him by pressing kisses to his neck.

Peter's head tilted to the sighed as he hummed happily to give Harley more room, sucking on his joint occasionally as Harley nibbled and licked his way across the neck, collar bone and shoulder in front of him as if at an ice cream bar. He worked on a purple bruise on Peter's trap muscle and the boy finally moaned softly into the night air. He took a finger and turned Peter's chin towards him to properly kiss him until their lips were both swollen.

"I'd lean you back right here except we'd both fall off the edge," Harley said, the desire to claim Peter was his coursing through his veins but he was worried that Peter now sat on the ledge, facing Harley and away from the sheer drop.

"Do it," Peter egged on, grinning.

"What?"

"Push me backward," Peter said again, standing up and offering Harley a hand.

Clamboring to his feet and shaking slightly, Harley laughed humorlessly. "You've had too much to smoke, webs. Let's just go inside-"

"Push me. Do it."

"I'm not going to-"

"Harls, I'll be fine, I promise. Just push me."

"I won't-"

Peter cut Harley off by grabbing him, wrapping him tightly with his arms, and leaning backward off the building. Harley screamed for about two seconds until he realized they didn't go anywhere. He was clutching Peter desperately as gravity tried to pull him out from Peter's grasp, but the superhero was standing sideways on the building, his feet attached to the brick and supporting all of Harley's weight.

"How are we not dead?!" Harley shouted.

"I can stick to walls, dumbass. You know that."

"Isn't it, like, physically tiring to hold your body straight out?"

"Yeah but I also can support your weight because I have crazy super strength."

He helped Harley level his breathing and, once he made a human hammock joke, decided that his boyfriend was fine again and helped Harley climb back onto the roof. Peter took a few more steps up the wall and then rolled forward in a flip before landing soundly on the roof. Harley immediately pressed his body up against Peter's and tilted his own head down ever so slightly to capture Peter's lips in his. It was desperate and needy as Peter walked them towards the door.

"That was terrifying and slightly hot but never do it again," Harley panted as he pulled off his jacket once Peter got the metal door open. It shut loudly behind them and the travel down the side stairwell was a mix of pressing each other against rails and walls to kiss passionately and shedding clothing they held onto with bunched fists. Peter was working off his belt by the time they made it back to May's door and Harley had shirts draped over his naked shoulder and a fist firmly in Peter's hair.

"Shhh," Peter whispered as he pushed the door open. May had come home late from work and MJ was sleeping over on their couch. They quietly tiptoed passed MJ and shut the door to Peter's room, quickly getting Peter's shorts off.

Harley backed him up against his bedroom door with a mischevious look in his eye and Peter was about to be worried until Harley started kneeling down.

"Keener, fuck-" Peter choked off, his hands scratching as low as they could get down Harley's back and up to his shoulders as Harley started blowing him.

After a few minutes of wet warmth, Peter nudged Harley off of him and stepped out of the underwear halfway down his thighs, frowning at the realization that Harley was still wearing his sweatpants. He wasn't wearing anything underneath, Peter quickly learned as they collapsed onto his bed.

The two spent a decent amount of time grinding and making out before Harley got fed up and fished the lube out from underneath Peter's bed. He set to work stretching Peter on his rough, mechanic fingers and his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he focused.

"What?" he asked, looking up and catching Peter staring as he rolled with Harley's fingers.

"Nothing, you're just pretty."

"Shut up," Harley groaned, rolling his eyes.

It didn't work because Peter pulled him in for a kiss and quickly helped Harley line up his entrance.

"Fuck," he said, one fist propping him up against the mattress and trying not to squish Peter while the other was on Peter's thigh. His legs were bent at the knee over Harley's shoulders and they could see one another.

"Harls, babe, move."

"Sorry, I was just waiting for you," Harley blushed, slowly beginning to pull almost the entire way out before pressing shallowly in again.

Peter pressed back against him and the two began to move together. It wasn't long before Peter's stomach was sticky from something besides sweat and Harley was shuttering to a stop. He pulled out of Peter and detached from him, standing up. Peter pouted at the lost body heat but Harley just flipped him off, tying the condom in a knot and placing it in Peter's trash while grabbing a towel and motioning for Peter to come with.

"You're not gonna give me anything to wipe off with?" Peter asked accusatorily.

"I wanna take a shower. Come with, you can clean off there," Harley said, waving Peter along again.

They made it to the bathroom and showered quietly, Peter helping Harley by massaging shampoo into his scalp and Harley's eyes closing at the soothing feeling. Harley returned the favor by hugging Peter from behind with strong, safe arms and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Drying off but not bothering to put clothes on, Peter pulled a blanket over them both the second their heads hit the pillow and wrapped a leg around Harley's waist. The latter always gave him shit about this meaning Peter was jetpacking, to which Peter responded that Harley had less than an inch on him.

Tonight it was too late for their bickering and Peter, glowing from an orgasm and a hot shower, fell asleep curled around Harley and still riding his drug high.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments/kudos if you liked it! This was my first Harley/Peter fic but I've gotta admit, this is my favorite MCU Peter ship. Spideypool is amazing and always my number one but it's kind of unrealistic and difficult to write for the MCU.


End file.
